Imperfect Parables of Mystic Falls
by halicandropss
Summary: Everyone has lost someone. Everyone has suffered. Everyone has loved. Everyone has died. Everyone has a story to tell. Drabbles surrounding my story Take Us Back. Set in the past, present, future and even AU.
1. Child

**So I know that I haven't updated Take Us Back in forever, but since I don't really have the time to write full chapters that I would write one shots. I put them on the RP blog for Willow aswell, which is where this first one came from. Basically what I've done is put up a set of different words and then you choose which one you want, send to my ask box and I'll write a little drabble about it. I've decided that those who don't have Tumblr shouldn't miss out on the fun and deserve to join in, so if you look on Willow's Tumblr, find the words and PM me on here the word you want, that'll work too. So yeah... Hope you enjoy.**

**This one is for sea-side-bliss, who asked for a drabble about Willow and Elijah. I chose a word for you if you don't mind. **

* * *

Creatus – Child

* * *

Elijah had always cherished family.

It meant so much to him. He was willing to do anything for his siblings and his parents. At some point, he would have died for them. Maybe after all these years he still would.

Back when he was human, before he was a vampire, he wanted a family of his own. He loved children, earning that trait from being around his younger siblings most of his life.

But he didn't want a family with just anyone. He had his sights set on Tatia Petrova, who already had a child by another man. But Elijah managed to brush that aside after a while, since the little boy that she had was just so charming.

The problem was that his younger brother, Niklaus, was after her affections as well. Klaus wasn't as interested in the child as he was. Elijah was willing to spend time with the little boy and Tatia seemed grateful that he would take the child off her hands for a while and show him how to sword fight (though not with real swords, sticks actually. He was only six), or take him through the woods. The poor boy didn't have a father, and since Elijah loved Tatia and adored this boy, he would look after him for a while.

Mikael, Elijah's father, wasn't too happy with him doing this. He felt that it was "lowering their social status" in the village and that Tatia wasn't someone to get involved with and that spending time with her bastard son was the most atrocious thing that he could ever do.

Elijah became more estranged with his father and younger brother. And then came the night that everything just seemed to go downhill from there. His parents used the girl he loved as a way for him and his siblings to become these horrible monsters.

Not only that, but his father had stabbed him in the heart with his favourite sword. The betrayal he felt that moment was far more potent than the searing pain of the sword slicing through his flesh and stopping his beating heart.

_**Always and Forever…**_

That's what he, Klaus and Rebekah had promised eachother. To never abandon one another, to always be there for eachother… to do anything for the other…

Of course, it only ended in blood and death, and soon Elijah had had enough of Klaus' demanding ways. Rebekah was daggered and shoved into a coffin along with the rest of his brothers soon after the Katerina affair and Elijah found himself extremely angry for his poor sister and his brothers. What made Klaus think that he could do this to their family? They were supposed to always be together…

Elijah sighed. Their family had fallen apart at the seams all those years ago. He didn't think anything could repair the damage that had been done. It was too late.

A mewling sound came from the tiny bundle he clutched in his arms, driving Elijah's attention to her. The memories of his family's past pushed to the back of his mind as he stared adoringly down at the little baby who blinked curious brown eyes up at him.

Ariadne Esther Mikaelson.

She was only a few hours old and she was the tiniest little baby he had ever seen. She had a head full of curly, dark chocolate brown hair, blinking brown eyes that were extremely like his, a little nose that he couldn't tell was his or Esmeralda's. Her skin dark creamy colour, almost tan, thanks to her mother.

And she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Tying of course, with Esmeralda.

He stroked her chubby cheek gently and Ariadne instantly reached out and wrapped her tiny little fingers around his index finger, with a surprisingly strong grip.

Elijah chuckled lightly so as not to startle her. She made loud cry, not one of hunger or that she needed something, but almost as though she wanted to join in on his laughter too, but she just didn't know how to.

"Already got a personality I see." Elijah smiled down at her. She only gripped his finger tighter, placing her other pudgy hand on his, patting it lightly.

Elijah shifted her in his arms, holding her closer to his chest as he lay on the couch. It was hard for him to believe sometimes that this little baby was the one to make him see how important family is again. Originally he didn't think it was a good idea, having a child. But Esmeralda was insistent on it. He gave in, but he wasn't particularly enthusiastic about having a baby.

But as soon as she was born, wailing and screaming to high heaven, announcing to the world that she was here. She was covered in God knows what, but Elijah was just mesmerised by the fact that he had created such wonderful creature. He was even more astounded that he thought she was magnificent in just a few seconds.

Elijah made eye contact with Ariadne and whispered, "You're only a few hours old and already you're perfect." She was. In everyway. Maybe it was cliché to think like this about your child, but he honestly thought she was beautiful and wonderful and amazing… just perfect. He understood what all those new parents were getting at now.

All of that nervousness about becoming a father had vanished when he held her. She just seemed to make all his worries disappear.

Staring into those innocent eyes, he realised how much he needed to protect her, how strong that need for her to always be safe was. She wouldn't end up another causality like the rest of his family. He _would _keep her safe and happy no matter what it took.

"I promise that I will protect you." He pledged to her, despite knowing that she wouldn't know a word that he was saying. "No matter what I have to do, I will always make sure that you are safe."

He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her curly haired head, closing his eyes as he did so. "I love you, always and forever."

* * *

**A little something from back when Willow was with Elijah. I hope you enjoy and it was what you were hoping for. **


	2. Death

**Well, jeez, you're depressing, aren't you anon? But I shall do it. Hope you enjoy. **

**Little info for you guys: this is an AU of the season 2 finale. **

* * *

Marwolaeth – Death

* * *

Willow was so angry.

Why hadn't anyone told her that Damon was bitten? Why was she the last to know of his predicament? Even Jeremy knew before her.

Willow shoved passed a girl who was dressed up in period clothing for the movie that was playing. Honestly she just thought it was stupid. This town made a big deal out of everything. And now Damon had ran off, and everyone was in town for this film. Could it get any worse?

The girl hissed something at her, but Willow ignored her. She had more important things to do than get into an argument with a stupid girl.

Willow shook her head angrily, trying to get her bearings together to find Damon. But he was nowhere in sight. She hadn't spotted any sign of him. She'd even asked people if they'd seen him around, giving a decent enough description of him. But everyone was far too caught up in their own lives to even listen to what she was saying.

She ran her fingers through her hair in stress as she tried to find Damon. Where the hell could he be? He couldn't have got-

Her thoughts stopped short when she saw Jeremy helping Damon get into the Mystic Grill with his arm around Damon's shoulders to support him.

Without a second thought she immediately made to follow after them, shoving her way passed the crowd of people. Anticipation and worried building in her. Was Damon okay? How bad had he gotten since Tyler had bitten him? She hoped to high Heaven that he wasn't too bad. That he wasn't suffering and losing his mind.

She almost tripped over someone's foot as they went to move around her. She managed to catch herself before she hit the ground though. Her mind was on what was going through Damon's head right now that she really wasn't paying attention to where she was stepping.

And what if he hurt Jeremy. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if something happened to either one of them. It would kill her inside.

The sound of the gun going off ripped through her ears as if she was right next to a fireworks display, listening to it go off, with no protection. The echo of the ear-splitting "BANG" carried on for a good minute...

Willow's steps faltered as she got to the door, realising that the horrific sound came from inside the restaurant. Her heart picked up its pace as fear gripped her. Her muscles tightened like a bow string desperate to be released, to stop her from moving. But Willow forced her stiff joints to move forward.

Her body practically fell through the door, her eyes not knowing what she would see when she entered. But she didn't even have a chance to see who had fired the first shot, before another was sounding off.

Willow blinked, almost in surprise or confusion as her body jolted slightly. It was like her mind couldn't register what had just happened. She felt the burn of what she imagined a thousand hot pokers would feel like singe through her abdomen. Her mouth fell agape as her eyes landed on the person who had shot her, who looked horrified and had tears streaming down her face as she dropped her gun. Willow didn't scream, but a frail gasp choked out of her mouth before she, like Jeremy, found her legs give way in the shock and collapse to the ground with a thud.

Willow tried to keep up with what had happened, her brain finally understanding that she had been shot, as she managed to get her hands to clamp over the bleeding wound to attempt to stop the bleeding.

But that just seemed to make the pain all the more worse, a whimpering cry of pain coming from her. Her body told her to move her hands, but somewhere in her mind she knew that losing too much blood would be fatal.

She didn't realise when people had arrived. Everything sounded like she was underwater, all echoey and slow. The pain was all she could think about. Her heart picked up its pace, beating more blood around her body which caused even more blood to seep through her wound and over her hands and white shirt.

Willow blinked her eyes rapidly, gasping desperately as she began to panic that she may die. Even tears began to streak down her face.

She wasn't going to make it.

* * *

When Raven entered the Grill with Caroline, Bonnie and Alaric, he honestly didn't think he'd be finding out that the sheriff had shot someone. And it was Jeremy Gilbert of all people.

Raven made to help, trying not to panic when he heard the most painful sound he had ever heard. He frowned and turned at the sound, finding that it was coming from near the back entrance of the Grill. And what he saw made his heart almost stop beating.

"Oh, no…" Raven stuttered. He abandoned the others, racing to his sister's form lying on the floor. She let out gasping choke as she clutched her abdomen, where he could clearly see serious amount of blood seeping from her, even dripping onto the ground.

Raven practically fell onto his knees once he reached her, "Willow…" He called to her, the others hearing him turned to look. They became even more devastated to find that not only Jeremy was dying, but Willow too.

Willow's teary eyes landed on him as she grimaced in pain and fear. Raven swallowed, trying to keep his composure, "Hey, you're gonna be okay. We're gonna get you to safety, alright?" Willow blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to focus on him as she began to feel dizzy.

Raven reached shaky hands out to hers, moving her right hand. Willow cried out, a mixture between a cry and squeak that made him almost cry, her hand reaching for his shoulder and clutching it tightly between bloody fingers. She tried to keep her other hand over it, but Raven gently took it in his to move it out of the way. "I know, Willow. I know this is hurting. But I need to help stop the bleeding, okay?" He quickly placed his hands over the wound. They were much larger and were able to quench the bleeding a lot better.

Raven heard footsteps behind him, not knowing that it was Caroline and the sheriff. He didn't care right now. She was his priority.

Raven moved his eyes away from the blood and back to her frightful eyes as she began to sob and cry hysterically. "Listen to now, Willow. You're gonna be fine. You're gonna be as good as new. An ambulance is on the way and I just need you to hold on for a few minutes, please." He rambled, begging her to hold on. He was just talking because he was terrified, thinking he was reassuring her when it felt like he was reassuring himself.

Caroline got down on her knees beside him and bit into her wrist, "This will help." Caroline insisted. She made to give to Willow, but Raven stopped her by shoving her hand away.

"No!" Raven roared. The fear of the situation showing on him now. "I will not let her become a vampire! The paramedics will get here. She'll be fine."

Caroline frowned, sadness filling her blue eyes, "Raven, this will save her. She's dying and-"

"I don't care! She is _not _becoming a vampire!"

Raven held one last glare at Caroline as her mother came and pulled her away before he moved his tearful gaze back onto Willow. "You're gonna be okay, right? You will be fine. Just stay with me, Will, please…"

Willow began to gasp and cry loudly, her hands clutching his arm and shoulder tightly. Raven moved his left arm so that it was underneath her. Willow grimaced at the movement, more tears dripping down her face. "It's okay, I'm just gonna pick you up." He lifted her up towards his chest as she let out a cry of excruciating pain, her face crumpling into a grimace.

A tear rolled down Raven's cheek at the cries of his sister. He hated seeing her in any kind of pain, but holding her as she was supposedly dying…

No!

She wasn't going to die. She would survive this.

"I know it hurts, Willow. Just hold on, please!" Willow's breath picked up, becoming ragged. "I know, Willow, I know." He gripped her right hand in his left tightly, trying to reassure her as she let out another painstaking scream and-

And then she gasped…

Raven expected to hear more cries, more screams, more uneven breathing but he didn't…

He turned his head and looked at Caroline and the sheriff. Caroline's eyes were wide with obvious big tears streaming down her cheeks, her hand clamped over her mouth as she stared at Willow's face. And the sheriff had her head in her hands as she chanted, "Oh, God…" over and over again.

Raven blinked, still wondering why she wasn't making a sound, even though deep down he knew why…

He turned his head back to her calling, "Willow?" When his eyes met her face he saw her staring back at him with wide, lifeless brown eyes. Tear tracks still visible on her cheeks… Her mouth wide open in one last silent cry…

Raven could feel the sting in his eyes. He clenched his teeth together, not wanting to believe that his beloved sister had just died. He gripped the hand that he was still holding, expecting a response. He wanted more than anything for her to get up and tell him it was just a joke. That she was fine. Anything… he wouldn't even be made, just so long as she was okay and breathing and laughing and smiling and talking…

But she wasn't.

"Don't do this to me, Willow… Please don't do this to me… please." Raven begged desperately at her emotionless face. He bowed his head over hers, no longer able to contain the damn that was holding the tears at bay.

The tears fell with easy, soaking his cheeks with sorrow and pain at the loss of Willow. His lovely, bubbly, sarcastic and cynical Willow. The girl who'd make you laugh as soon as you met her. The girl who'd do anything for her friends and family… even die for them.

A choked sob broke passed his lips as he pulled his little sister up to his chest properly, burying her head in the crook of his neck. "No, no, no, no, no…" He couldn't stop repeating it. This just shouldn't have happened not to her… especially not to her.

Raven rested his damp cheek on her head, her hair almost acting like a tissue to wipe away the painful tears.

"Please don't do this to me…"

"Please… God give her back to me…"

"Please…"

* * *

**Welp. That was depressing. **

**This was an idea I had for Willow if I were to kill her off. So it's nice to finally write it down and see it. It's okay, but you know. Here you go anon. Enjoy.**


End file.
